Naruto the Chaos King
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Inside OP Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing this just popped it my head a Naruto rwby Inspired by Naruto the fair Son of Raven Branwen. Rooster Teeth Own RWBY and Shonen Jump Advanced own Naruto.**

 **What if a few month after Raven left Yang and Taiyang, Raven and her Tribe are captured by a Village they underestimated that is part of the fifth kingdom. What if that village was that Kingdom capital, What if there were demons What if that Kingdom was small Island was full of demons, and it is full of strong and powerful warrior do to it strange Weather and Climate.** **What if the people have never had a Grimm problem in their at all do to the other monster like Giant animal. What if they had Haki and Magic as well as Kai. What If Naruto son of Raven and the son of the tribe leader of Shaman and Mages.**

 **Naruto Semblance: Chaos Beast Magic he can use Chaos Magic and Absorb light and darkness can hide in the shadow like a predator make energy weapon.**

 **Naruto Aura Color: White that fades into black.**

 **Weapons and Items: Gravity Blade and a Semblance** **amplifier and a bag full of** **Mini-bombs.**

 **Now welcome to Naruto The Chaos King.**

 **Chapter 1: Uzumaki B. Naruto**

At the Island, Kingdom knows as Demon Island a kingdom run by Demon, it's population was about 50% Demon and 50% human. the Island has crazy weather and climate because of its 48 seasons per year. The Island is full of dangerous Animal and Poisonous Plants, Bugs, and Animals.

A crimson-haired dark skin man with beast-like amber eyes. he is wearing a red and black kimono top, black hakama pants, and boots. Next to him is a woman he had around his arm is has red eyes and long black hair she is very beautiful she has red kimono and black armors, on the top of her head was a mask bird, she also has black boots and a Katana sword. Their names are Kurama Uzumaki and Raven Branwen.

In front of them is a boy around sixteen seventeen-years-old. He had Dark Crimson red hair that is spiky, his skin is dark in complexion, and he has sapphire blue eyes. He is wearing a black hoody kimono with red flames and orange trims, dark brown Hakama pants, under his kimono is a Skin Tight long sleeve shirt the has a mask, tied around his pant is a dark red sash, he had a pair of Dark blue boots, on his back is a brown backpack, he had a dark crimson fox domino mask on his head the mask eye had an amber lens he has a green crystal and Katana on his life side the blade is crimson red and the guard has a dial that had the words light and heavy.

This is Uzumaki B. Naruto Brown his dad is part of a family of Shamans that can use Magic and have a guardian of a Samurai named Kyo.

"Now Naruto you will be staying with Sumer and the idiot until Beacon Academy starts," Raven Said. as she tried to straighten her son's hair.

Kurama smiled thinking how far Raven had become Mother of the year.

"I call you guys as soon as a get there." He said as he gave both his parent eyes smiles.

"Kyo makes sure, Naruto does not get himself killed out there," Raven said as a spirit of a blood red armored, a white Samurai haori, and blood red hakama pant he has dark skin, blood red eyes, and crimson red hair.

"I'll try but our blood aways draws in the crazy," Kyo said in his life he was known as Demon Eyes Kyo Branwen a rogue swordsmen a blade for hired a man who killed you without a second thought and the destroyer of the Chocolate chip cookies that one was given to him by the Rose family.

"Oh. one more thing here," Kurama said as he handed over a black hooded cloak. "In case it rains now get going before a kick you to Vail." He said as he gave his son a smile.

As he put on the cloak and left towards the boat.

 **Somewhere In Vail Hidden Base**

It was rain Naruto was somewhere in Vail woods, he is now wearing his cloak and his mask, Kyo came back as a spirit ball. " I recognize one out of the three from the group of three that attacked the Fall maiden Amber and almost took her powers." Naruto smiled as he remembers stopping them a took a kiss from two of the Bad Girls.

Naruto saw Kyo came back with news.

"So those three has recruited The White Fang," Kyo said floating down, as red spirit ball. "So claws or sword?" Kyo said as he saw his Shaman take off his sword, as well as his boots. He was now, bear footed and both his arms and legs transformed into black demonic draconic Gauntlet and Greaves, his hair has gotten longer and a draconic tail pop out of his pant.

 **Inside the Base**

Two White Fang grunts were standing out on guard. "Hey," Grunts #1 said.

"Yeah?" Grunt #2.

"Ever wonder why we're her..." Grunt #1 was cut off by Naruto kicking him in the stomach.

"Son of a Bitch!" Grunt #2 yelled he was then roundhouse kick in the chest.

 **Hours Later**

A flying ship called a Bullhead flew over the base and saw a bunch of White Fang member spelling out Cinder Falls and Emerald Sustrai loves the Thief of Love. He also saw a silver haired boy with no legs trying to crawl toward over to a pair of robot legs.

As they landed Cinder is a black haired beauty with amber eyes and wearing a red cocktail dress.

And Emerald a long green haired girl with brown eyes and wearing something a Tomb Raider would wear.

"Okay, can someone tell me what happen," A man with red hair and green eyes wearing a white coat with a black shirt, pant, and shoes, and a yellow tie and a blower hat.

"These two girls share the same Boyfriend how love to beat me up and pick one me, I'll be lucky if I can have kids," the silver haired boy said. he was wearing a dark and gray clothing and have amputated legs.

"And one guy did this," the older man said.

"I'm Half human y'know." a Hologram Naruto said as soon a the Silver-haired boy put his legs on. "Miss me Bitches," He said as he put his arms in the air.

"You Fuck!" Emerald said as she jumped at him as will as Cinder, both went throw him.

 **Elsewhere**

Naruto now with this thing a far away. Now watching a Hologram of Cinder and her follower.

"Just letting you know ever move you make my I'll be ten step ahead of you, Every breath you make I'll be watching bye, for now, see you two in your dream," Naruto said as he turns off the hologram which exploded paint on them.

Naruto then smiled as he walked to the city of Vail and in front of the VPD.

He saw both his aunt Summer and his step sister Ruby Rose.

Summer and Ruby looked like more of Sister then mother and daughter. Summer has long red hair and wearing a white cloak, red long sleeve shirt, black pants and a pair of black boots. her left arm was replaced with a robot arm. Ruby has dark red hair wearing a black lolita outfit, has a silver rose belt buckle, and has a red cloak. Both Mother and Daughter share one thing they both has silver eyes.

"Hi ya Aunty, Ruby," Naruto said giving both females a hug.

* * *

 **Well I hope you love this is an OP Naruto but only to those who aren't a threat some like Adam Yes he will stop play with them**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing this just popped it my head a Naruto rwby Inspired by Naruto the fair Son of Raven Branwen. Rooster Teeth Own RWBY and Shonen Jump Advanced own Naruto.**

 **This is a Harem Crossover and the are gender bending.**

 **Chapter 2: The Big Day**

"So, You mean to tell me that, there is a guy who with Magic, Kai, and Haki out there and every time he fights you, he covered in a black inky shadow and causes you nothing but Chaos," Roman said looking at Destruction of their base,

"One time Cinder came back in nothing but a left cloak." the Silver hair boy said.

"Mercury shut up," Cinder said holding back her anger.

"He sneezed and a gust of wind destroyed her dress," Emerald said making Cinder blushed as she remembered on that dusty day.

"What, you can do anything to us, he made whatever hold you had on us is gone," Emerald said. "We just want revenge on him on what he did to us."

"There is a point were a man getting hit in the balls stop being funny," Mercury said. This made Cinder a little happy, to see that both Emerald and Mercury would stay by her side.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto sat on a Bench with an arm around his neck that belong to her older Sister Yang Xai Long, Who looked like his Mother, with long blond hair and lilac eyes, She is wearing a brown Jacket, a yellow tube top with a black flaming heart, a pair of black biker shorts brown boots that go up to her knees, orange socks and gray bandana tied to her left knee. there were yellow armbands that turn into a pair of shotgun gauntlets.

Yang's other arm was hugging Ruby, Over the Past few day, Ruby told him Yang and Taiyang that she will be going to Beacon.

The three had met at Ruby 3rd birthday both Naruto and Yang had met in an unfriendly term, and after they were told that they are brother and sister, About how Taiyang and Raven had a Divorce about the Raven and Qrow came from a tribe of Bandits about who her tribe was caught Kurama when she and her bandits attack her Village. A village knows as The Bandit Killers. No one had died her entire tribe was taken in and was treated like one of the family and in nine months later he was born. And during those years after Kurama taught them Haki Save Summer from a Grimm horde, she lost an arm but her family didn't lose her.

Ruby learns Kenbunshoku Haki which allowed her to see at a far distance and a little Busoshoku Haki.

Yang was good at Learning Busoshoku Haki which gave her an attack power boost and her defense boost over sword as well as Kenbunshoku Haki

Naruto Learned all three Haki Do to a Bandit attack at Patch he used Haoshoku Haki knocking out everyone around him with a weak will, Later finding out that these bandits were trying to kidnaped Faunus childer and Selling them to the SDC that to him Eyes were watching the Schnee Dust Company closely.

Naruto also Learned Magic from both Spiritual art and Kai from a friend of his dad, Swordsmanship from both is uncle and mother, Marksmanship from Aunty summer and Uncle Qrow, and both Martial Arts from his Dad, Taiyang and another friend of his Dad named Might Guy.

Thanks to his Semblance Chaos Beast Magic, helping him learn all from of magic art, Attack, Defense, and Sealing art he even learned how to make bombs.

"Oh~, I can believe You two are coming with me to Beacon," Yang said.

"Yang I think Naruto pass out," Ruby said

"No, I'm fine, I think Yang just pop my neck out of the presser zone," Naruto said he then Notice puke on Yang shoe, after seeing a blond girl with long hair, with blue eyes and fair skin running to the bathroom. She has a black hoody and white armor and a sword shifted in a white armored shift, she has blue jeans and Tennis shoes.

"Yang you got puke on your shoe," Naruto said.

"Gross," Both Yang and Ruby ran around trying the get the vomit off.

 **Beacon Academy**

Naruto and his sisters were at awed at Beacon Architecture.

Ruby then saw some of the student weapon and when in Chibi mode.

"Ooooh, That kid has a collapsible staff!" Ruby then saw a girl with a fire sword. "And she got a Fire Sword!" Ruby was then started to float off.

Naruto then saw some familiar faces a short pink hair, with a blue diamond on her forehead, she had dark fair skin and green eyes her ears are pointed showing she a Nimfa Elf, She is wearing a forest green camouflage cloak, a maroon red shirt, white shorts and Knee high brown boots he hands are covered by black gloves her weapon is a pair of two red and black Dust Blaster that transform to sniper rifle, two daggers, and an energy bow named Huntress.

Her name is Sakura Haruno and she was talking to a guy who is wearing a black high-collared shirt, a midriff-exposing flak jacket, and light blue pants. Most of this goes unseen, as he wears a tattered light brown poncho over it. He wraps bandages around his ankles and a blue sash around his head during this appearance. His weapon a Chokuto which is named Kusanagi and his name his Sasuke Uchiha.

Yang then left as the two saw him and walk to him, however, Ruby trip over a cart full briefcase and got yelled at by a long white girl with Icey blue eyes her with a scar on her left eye hair is tied in a curly ponytail to the side, with a hair decoration that appeared to be a small tiara. A white jacket that was red inside with a tinge of blue at the end of the sleeves. A white dress with an ample skirt that stopped before reaching her knees, also with a tinge of blue at the end, and on her neck is a silver apple necklace.

Naruto and his saw the white hair yelled a shook the jar of dust the got into Naruto Nose Ruby and Sakura saw tried to hold back a Sneeze and got behind Sasuke, Naruto then lets out a big Sneeze and his Wind Magic ripped throw the White girl dress, Leaving her in her underwear.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed, Weiss Schnee Heiress of the SDC was now strip down a single sneeze.

Naruto hand over his cloak to Weiss grabbed it for Naruto who just put his hood up,

"How could a little sneeze do that," Weiss said as she covered herself with the black hood cloak.

"I'm sorry Hime," Naruto said.

"It's heiress," A fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, on her back is a clever like weapon that is a shift and has a Katana that turn into a gun and a use of a ribbon as a sickle chain. "Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust company."

"Finally" Weiss smiled in satisfaction. "Some recognition"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners" The amber eyed girl said nonchalantly but with a bit of apathy in her voice.

That sent the heiress into a state of anger where she couldn't properly come up with a response. "What? I-I never- The-The nerve of you!" She snapped, she walked away to change.

Ruby didn't see Naruto leave with his friends.

* * *

 **I tried I been working of the as soon as a work up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing this just popped it my head a Naruto rwby Inspired by Naruto the fair Son of Raven Branwen. Rooster Teeth Own RWBY and Shonen Jump Advanced own Naruto.**

 **This is a Harem Crossover and the are gender bending.**

 **Chapter 3: Hinata the Vampire Princess of the Froze Hellfire.**

* * *

Naruto and his other two friends, that he has not seen each other over 5 years. "So Naruto you heard, that apparently Hinata will be here as well," Sakura said. His cause Naruto to blush, Hinata the girl that Naruto is engaged to be married she is a true blood Vampire, and have an Infinity of Ice and Dark Magic.

"Anyway can you take off those masks," Sasuke said getting reminded by their old combat teacher. "You look like your trying one up Kakashi."

"I'll take off the face mask cause getting stuffy," Naruto said as he lowered the face mask, showing three whisker mark on his face he then smiled at his friends showing his teeth which he has very sharp canines.

"Now you look like a Gundam archrival," Sasuke said.

"Geek," Naruto and Sakura said with a melancholy tone. Naruto then took off his hood. "So, Sakura I see that Huntress is finally done," Naruto said

"Yap, they run on dust and magic," Sakura said as she grabbed both her guns.

Naruto then got stab throw the chest by a female arm, looking back he saw a girl around his age she had long midnight blue hair, soft lavender eyes, and pale moon skin. Wearing a Bikini top that held her DD cups breast, a pair of short, a white belt, a pair of black open toe boots, and around her waste is a purple and white hoody,

"Hello Naruto~," Said a too sweet female voice. "I know what you did wail I was training."

"Hinata sorry about that but you should stop reading my mind Hime," Naruto said with blood falling down his lips, Hinata Hyuga Naruto's Queen of his future harem.

"And you should stop flirting with random girls without my say so," Hinata said, she then removed her arm and lick the blood off his lips. "But I'll aloud those two they would make great maids," she said in Naruto ear with a husky voice.

the hole his chest was now healed up. The only thing left was a hole in his clothes.

 **Somewhere In Vale.**

Both Cinder and Emerald felt a dark tingle down their very being. "Cinder, did you just felt a dark chill, running down your back," Emerald said to her revenge buddy.

"Yes I did it even felt darker than Shadow parking," Cinder said,

 **Beacon Auditorium.**

Naruto and his friends were standing when Yang came by to see Naruto, "Hey Naruto what happen to your Kimono," Yang said. As she saw the hole. He then pointed to Hinata how just gave her a fake innocent smile, "Oh dear, my darling is suggesting that I impaled him with my arm how mean,"

"I see Hinata gotten even more devious over the years," Yang said, She the saw Ruby with the girl that threw up, on the ship. "Ruby over here. I save you a spot," She said as she waved, to her sister.

As Ruby walk up she saw Naruto with a hole in his Kimono and shirt, then saw Hinata and put 2 to 2 together. "Oh, hi Hinata how are you," Ruby said to wave at Hinata.

"So how your day going little sister," Yang said.

"Naruto sneezed at bitchy girl who was yelling at me so that was fun," Ruby said,

"YOU TWO!" Weiss yelled at her make her jump into Naruto arms. she was now wearing another one of her clothes.

"Oh, God it's happening again," Ruby said, as she tried to hide in Naruto neck.

"The both of you are lucky his sneeze did not blow us off the cliff, and you next time you sneeze on, me you will be buying my a new dress also taking responsibility, " Weiss said, as she handed over both Naruto cloak and a pamphlet that said Dust for Dummy.

"You sneezed her clothes off."

'Oh, shit,' Was the thought of Naruto. As he felt a Darkness leaking off of Hinata. "Hinata just calm down, it was a sneeze and I didn't even see any thin..." Was the last thing, Naruto said as entire body was covered in ice. But Naruto quickly faced Sasuke and stick both his favorite fingers.

 **An Hour Later**

Naruto had been aware of both, Weiss and Hinata talking about him in his time out. As well as Professor Ozpin who is an old man that looks like he is in his 20's. Wearing a black suit, a green scarf, black sunglasses and a cane by his side. Next to him is a beautiful woman with blonde hair and look like a Librarian and Witch she has peach skin, light blue eyes, her blonde hair is tied up in a bun.

How even Ruby and a short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively, a pink skirt and white and pink boots. Got their tongue stuck in the ice. Next to them is a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair.

the teen is wearing a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.

This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes.

Hinata got rid of the Ice with a Fire spell. Now he was warm and cold in the center like a burrito. Right now he his sister and his friends. We're together, wearing their sleepwear. most of them wearing matching Pajamas.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were playing a game called Quest Master, A fun Card game that was base on their home island, monsters, humans, magic, and beast are based on the legends of their homeland.

"I place Goku field, now only Fire and Earth type Characters have a Boost in the Attack and Defense, and I sacrifice Roshi and Stone Golem to summon Son Goku," Naruto said as he placed a card that has a monkey dragon that looks like a human with five tails and red hair his arms and leg look like Naruto's when he is transformed.

"I use my Trap card Chains of Time now you can attack with Goku in three turns," Sasuke as he flipped his face down card up.

"I play two spell card magical barrier and the equipped card Power Booster which allowed my to use the monster in the dead zone attack power and defense and I pay half my Heal points to play Son Goku special ability break free and I give Goku a power boost in his attack and hit you directly," Naruto said putting Sasuke heal point to zero.

"NERD~!" yelled a red hair girl.

The next that happened the light went off.

* * *

 **Wow, what a Day I when to a wedding nothing big, ate some nice food, I think I got burned so to those who want out the o day I hope you had sun block.**

 **Bye for now and have a Nice summer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing this just popped it my head a Naruto rwby Inspired by Naruto the fair Son of Raven Branwen. Rooster Teeth Own RWBY and Shonen Jump Advanced own Naruto.**

 **This is a Harem Crossover and the are gender bending.**

 **Chapter 3, Ten-Tails Dragon Beast of Chaos**

Naruto awoke with Hinata in his sleeping bag with her mouth open and her fang poking out.

'for someone, who acts like she hates this arrangement she really loves sleeping with me," Naruto thought.

*Chomp*

"Ow," Naruto said as a sleeping Hinata was drinking his blood.

"Morning Darling~," Hinata said sexily as she licked Naruto neck. "Thank for breakfast," She then gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"Hinata, not complaining but why. Do you alway bring girls in when you sleep in my bed when you sleep with me," Naruto said looking at a girl with moon-pale skin, raven black hair and Naruto couldn't see the rest of her body but he feels the girl ass guessing she is from the Neko clan. A clan long thought to be dead, also Bellabooty making her part of the Belladonna clan. A clan famous, for the infamous perfect boot.

Naruto notices the raven beauty was starting to wake up.

Blake Belladonna felt hard yet warm pillow had a very nice smell like Oranges, mix with fresh soil. She even felt pillow slowly rising up a down. Her eyes, then widen as she saw Naruto.

 **Breakfast**

Naruto had a red hand print on his left cheek, He was eating some fish, miso soup, and a rice omelet. "So, what happened," Yang said, Naruto looked at Blake eating some fish.

"Mystique happened," Naruto said pointing at the Blake.

"Wasn't that the name of your Cat that was antisocial even as a kitten," Sasuke said eating his Omelet.

"Yeah, she alway sleep on me, It was sad we had to put her down, but in would have been cruel and we don't want her to suffer," Naruto said

 **Locker Rooms**

Naruto was now putting on his Hunter gear which was a pair of black Hakama pants, A dark red-orange Kimono hoody, a dark green shirt, black torso ninja armor red sash that the gravity blade was tucked in his right side. He also had a couple of pouches strapped in the sash filled with a couple of Dust bomb, Dust explosive shuriken, smoke bombs, and a couple of ninja wire and ninja scrolls that has ninja tool, black ninja flip flops. and a ninja headband that has a picture of a draconic beast on the metal plate, and a long dark red tattered scarf. Naruto put his fox mask with the rest of his belonging in his locker.

Weiss was talking to a girl with long red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She also wearing light green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She is tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon.

Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It is quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also has riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, indicating heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that wrapped around her skirt.

There was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" emblem. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hangs from her circle on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. Her name is Pyrrha Nikos the untouchable girl. Winner of the Mistral regional tournament three consecutive times would have been four, but a mask Teen beat her.

"Pyrrha-chan!" Naruto shouted while giving the Amazon princess a hug from behind. Pyrrha grabbed him and Judo throws him to the blonde girl from the airship who was now on top.

"As much as I might like a cute girl on top of me as much as the next guy but can you get off please," Naruto said to the blonde.

"I'm so sorry," The blonde said with a blush red face.

"Naruto I'm sorry I didn't know that was you behind me," Pyrrha said.

"No problem Pyrrha-chan," Naruto said he the saw Weiss looking at him.

"So you're not wearing your masks today," Weiss said.

"You see I'm half Incubus from my father side my grandmother was a succubus. And my father is from the ninja demon beast shaman tribe, So I just need to cover up half of my face or else the Incubus Carm will effect all the girls of the school. And I don't want to start an Orgy." Naruto said. Getting the girls blush but seeing Kyo appeared in the thin air made them froze.

"Oh hey, Joan." giving her new friend a hug.

"Ruby I'm not seeing things right is that guy floating is a Ghost right," Joan said as she turned to see Ruby and her sister Yang. "You, know her," Naruto said to Ruby.

"Yeah, her name is Joan Arc, she is my new friend," Ruby said to her stepbrother.

"Ruby do you see the scary ghost man are there," Joan said pointing at Kyo.

"Oh, that's Kyo my brother's spirit Partner his full name is Kyo Branwen," Ruby said.

"I'm not that scary, intimidating yes, but not scary," Kyo muttered in the background.

"Joan allow me to introduce to you my big brother Uzumaki B. Naruto," Ruby said, while Naruto gave her a nice guy smile and a V hand sign. "Naruto this is my friend Joan Arc we meet yesterday after you and Yang left me behind."

Everyone then heard the intercom turn on, and Profesor Goodwitch speak. _**"Will all first year come to the cliffs of the emerald forest, that is all,"**_

Naruto then claps his and spread them out and gave jazz hands "Will it's show time," Naruto said as he smiled and then puffed into smoke.

"Why does that smile, tell me the forest Grimm will be on the in danger speeches list," The redhead from last night said. She has muscles on her body that was for power and short light red hair that has a peach color highlight, pale blue eyes, She is wearing silver-gray armor with gold trim and a golden bird on her chest plate. Her weapon is an exploding Mace. That she rest on her right shoulder.

 **Cliffs of Emerald Forest**

Naruto and his friend were standing on launch platforms. Ozpin had told all the newcomers, how them that each of them will be paired up with someone, throw eye contact.

Naruto was the first to be launched. As Naruto flu into the forest, he landed on a thick tree breach and started to hop on to the next tree breach to tree breach.

As Naruto dropped down to the ground he saw Sasuke surrounded twitching Beowulf Grimm with purple lighting Paralyzing them. Sasuke is a swordsman from the Uchiha Clan. A clan of Tengu crow goblins monster race, his family knows for their Fire and Lighting abilities. Naruto also saw some of the Beowulf missing arms and legs.

"So I guess we are partners, right best buddy," Naruto said.

"I was hoping to get Hinata," Sasuke said with a smirk. Both of them walked into the forest heading north. They met other Grimm on the way, like Creeps, Nevermores, and Boarbatusk. They even saw some of the remains of other students.

Naruto and Sasuke met up with Hinata and Sakura. As the team of monsters, they came in contact with some more dangerous than a Grimm dragon. A Demon that was a Grimm dragon. Its body was the size of a tree its flesh is rotten showing it was a demon of decanting. It has purple skin and red eyes its face was covered in blood the side of its face there is a hole showing its sharp teeth, it has some hair on it head it a loincloth made of human skin, and its weapon is clever how a lower jaw of a severe animal.

 _ **"Aw look, a couple of little young trader that's, are willing to help our food defeat us and what this one of them is a son of a Human Whore Hahaha your flesh taste good with the right sauce,"**_ The demon said unaware that it sighed own death warrant.

Naruto Transform showing his tail had split into ten tails his arms and legs into their claw form and energy wings of Chaos his teeth became sharper and his eyes became red. He had taken his Katana out traced his finger as it glowed and cut the Air and shaved it a gust of wind went past him. "Okay guy let go," Naruto as he walked away.

 _ **"Don't turn your back on me,"**_ The demon said as ran toward Naruto. The thing it knew its vision split as its body was sliced up. _**"How did you do this,"**_ The demon said.

"Don't act surprised you heard it to didn't you the voice of the wind," Naruto said as the demon turned into black smoke. Naruto then had a ball made out of fire magic and Chaos magic Blasted the Grimm Dragon which turned to ashes.

"If any of the students say stuff like that just go and punch a wall," Sakura said.

Naruto smiled and turned back to normal.

Their group made it to Temple were both Hinata and him both grabbed Golden King pieces.

 **Beacon Auditorium**

As the school students and teacher from the later years were watching the recap of other new that made it through, and a moment of silence to those who had died.

Naruto saw both Joan group and Ruby group became Tema JNPR and Team RWBY. Now it was their turn.

"Naruto B. Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. You four have retreated the Golden King pieces and now your team will be called Team HUNS (Hunters), lead by Naruto B. Uzumaki and you're Beacon's first full team of monster," Ozpin said as the entire auditorium applauds at this.

 **Bad Guy Lair**

Our group of Villains where watch the White Fang Member trying to get two of their own out of the wall.

"We are going to need more men," Roman said.

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Two updates in one day yeah.**

 **Anyway, I'll be Doing an Every day with Monster Girl Naruto crossover with a little 12 Beast in the mix.**


End file.
